


New Roots

by Danudane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hanzo is not so sure yet, Jesse's just trying to make a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danudane/pseuds/Danudane
Summary: New to Overwatch, Hanzo doesn't quite fit in yet. Jesse McCree thinks he might be able to change that.





	New Roots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nedstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedstark/gifts).



Strangely enough, it was a couple of small plants that had drawn the archer and the gunslinger together. Hanzo had not spoken much beyond when was absolutely necessary. He was arguably antisocial, and though Genji had encouraged him to join the others the elder Shimada had declined. 

The archer had retreated to the small, makeshift greenhouse on base. Most of the plants were herbs, but brightly colored peppers hanging off a mess of green leaves was what really had caught his eye. The pot it was in was chipped in a few places, and looked too small to benefit anything but a few extra inches of counter space. 

Hanzo pulled his attention from the peppers and to the real reason he was here. In the corner and under a soft light sat a gift from Genji. In truth the plant was a bit pathetic looking, a bonsai with single scrawny branch and one bud sitting at the end. It grew up and sideways from the ceramic container that held it, a thin layer of moss at its roots. He could tell it would be a Sakura blossom, with the tiny pink petals forming from the bud. As soon as he’d realized it, the feelings that gripped him were conflicting. Genji was reaching out to him, yes, but there was another part of him that wished he could forget Hanamura just as much as he missed it. Even with their own turbulent past, the beauty of the cherry blossoms were the one thing that had managed to stay unspoiled. He missed the soft spring breeze that would gently pull the blossoms free and dance them through the air. 

At the moment, however, there was barely anything to the bonsai. Hanzo was likely putting too much into it when he likened it to the still weak relationship with Genji. He hesitantly reached a hand towards the tiny tree, pressing ever so slightly up on the branch to see if it was just as flimsy as it looked.  
The branch bobbed slightly, but did not snap as Hanzo had expected it to. The archer pulled a hand back, sighing heavily as he wondered what to do with the thing. Apparently his brother seemed to think he needed the responsibility of watching over the little tree. 

“It’s a scrawny little fella, ain’t it? Kinda funny lookin’ if you ask me. But Genji spent quite a while lookin’ for one to bring back here.” Jesse spoke up, chuckling quietly when Hanzo whipped around as if caught off guard. 

Hanzo had taken a moment to look the other man up and down, the cowboy outfit off putting, but said nothing at first. He only shared a judging look, eyes narrowing before he made to turn away. 

“Hey, no offense meant. I was just in here to check on my Bessie-” The gunslinger had gestured to the pepper plant, only to hear an unexpected response from Hanzo. 

“…You named it /Bessie/?” The elder Shimada let his head tilt ever so slightly, pausing in his turn. It was a ridiculous name to begin with, almost as much as the clothes the taller man wore. 

“Well, sure.” Jesse answered with another chuckle, and glanced towards Hanzo’s own plant in return. “You mean you aren’t gonna name yours?” Jesse crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall. “No real harm in it.” 

Hanzo did not look impressed, nor did he seem to take to the idea just yet. “I do not see the point.” His answer was short, his shoulders still a bit tense.  
“Just figured, since you’d be in here ever day to water it. Unless you plan on leavin’ it to die? That wouldn’t be very kind.” Jesse’s expression became a bit more serious, glancing between the bonsai and the archer. 

“You are mistaken if you think I am a nice person.” The elder Shimada replied, his eyes meeting Jesse’s only for a moment before diverting once more. 

“A lotta people aren’t, partner. Doesn’t mean you can’t start trying.” Jesse shrugged, somehow able to tell this was a front from the archer. From what Genji had told him, the man had been on the run for around ten years, most of it likely being in isolation. Jesse wasn’t intimidated, he’d dealt with pricklier fellows before. And like it or not, there was something about the archer that had grabbed his attention. 

Hanzo’s brow furrowed slightly at the word ‘partner’, but an indignant huff followed. 

“Not trying to argue with ya.” Jesse shook his head, and lifted his hands slightly, as if in surrender. His prosthetic arm came into full view now, grey metal catching some of the light.  
The archer’s attention was refocused for a moment, curious about the limb but not about to ask about it just yet. He had not quite expected the other man to be so perceptive, however.  
“…You give the plant a nice little name, and I’ll tell you what happened.” Jesse shook his metal arm before grinning. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

“As if you haven’t talked enough already.” Hanzo snipped, though he adopted a less tense stance. 

“You ain’t left yet.” Jesse shrugged, still grinning.  
Only then did Hanzo finally turn and leave, if only to prove the gunslinger wrong. The way he lingered for just a moment in the doorway, however, was telling enough. He disappeared around the corner soon after. 

Jesse turned back to the bonsai with a optimistic attitude. “Don’t worry, little guy.” He patted the countertop. “He’ll come around, I can tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s233.photobucket.com/user/FeralSeraph/media/IMG_0766.jpg.html)  
> 


End file.
